survivors_of_the_dying_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy
"Hindi pa natin alam , hindi pa nagsasalita sila kuya Omid. Dito muna tayo hanggat maari." ''--Roy talking to Eva about staying put.1.30 Si Roy ay main character at survivor ng outbreak sa storya ng Survivors of The Dying World. Nagsimula ang kaniyang storya kasama sina Arvin, Gabby at Maam Jen sa parking lot ng kanilang Unibersidad sa bulacan Personality Masayahin at Joker si Roy, Sobra siyang magtreasure sa kaniyang mga kaibigan. Palatago rin siya ng damdamin niya kapag nasa ibang tao pero kapag nasa mga kaibigan niya, parang vice ganda ang ugali niya. Pre - Apocalypse Bago magkaoutbreak, studyante si Roy sa isang sikat na Unibersidad sa bulacan. Halos lahat kabarkada niya dahil sa kanyang personalidad. Kasali siya sa theatro ng unibersidad at isa sa mga tinuturing na stars ng club na ito. Post - Apocalypse Ineenjoy ni Roy ang intrams kasama ang kanyang mga kabarkada ng nagsimula ang outbreak. Wala ng iba pang impormasyon hanggang sa nagsama sama na sina Arvin, Gabby at Maam Jen sa parking lot ng kanilang Unibersidad sa bulacan. Volume I "Chapter 4 : Wagas na Pagmamahal" Nakinig lamang si Roy sa usapan nina Maria at Arvin sa telepono. Habang nagrereunion ang grupo nila James, nabanggit nila ang tungkol kina Arvin at ang planong tumakas gamit ang bus. "Chapter 5: Bagong Simula" Napansin ni James na nawawala sina Arvin. Nagturing si Anton na baka namatay narin sila pero biglang may nakita si James na papel mula sa kamay ni Maam Jen. Sulat ito galing kay Arvin. Sinabi ni Arvin sa sulat na narescue sila ng mga military at sinabi rin dito ang dahilan ng pagkamatay ng kanilang guro. Bago matapos ang sulat, sinabi ni Arvin na sabihin kay Maria na mahal na mahal niya rin ito. "Chapter 6 : Reunion" Nang nabanggit ni James kay Kyla ang patungkol sa helicopter na sinakyan nina Arvin, sinabi niya na parang nakita niya ito. Nabanggit din sila noong naguusap sina Aria at Eli tungkol sa mga experiences nila. "Chapter 22: Remains" Napansin ng mga tao sa simbahan na may paparating na kotse papalapit sa simbahan. Nasa loob ay sina Ronn, Roy, Jinnah, May at Ail kasama si Rose "Chapter 23: Safehaven" Nagulat ang mga studyante nang makita nila ang kanilang mga kaklaseng sina Ronn, Roy, Jinnah, May at Ail. Nagkamustahan ang isa't isa hanggang sa naitanong ni Jinnah kung nasaan sina Justin. Sinabi rin nila na umalis na ang mga ito at hindi nila naabutan. Napansin nilang maraming sugat si Roy ngunit tsaka nalang niya daw ito ikwekwento dahil may naghihintay sa kanila sa kotse, si Rose. Nagulat si Zack at Nina nang marinig nila ang pangalan ni Rose. Tinanong ni Zack kung ito ba ay si Rose Cruz, sumangayon naman sila. Matapos nito pinuntahan nila kung nasaan si Rose. Maya maya ay pumasok si Rose sa loob ng simbahan at bigla niyang nakita si Andrew na pababa nang hagdan. Niyakap niya ito na nagpatunay na magkakilala ang dalawa. Maya maya ay bumaba si sister Rei at sinabing pinapatawag sila ni Father Angelo sa rooftop nang lugar. Umakyat na sila pagkatapos. Nang nakaakyat na sila, sinabi ni Father Angelo na hindi na safe ang cathedral kaya nakiusap siya na sumama sa mga bagong dating dahil alam niyang may safehaven ang mga ito bago sila pumunta sa cathedral. Binaggit ni Rose na wala rin silang safehaven nina Ronn, Roy, Jinnah, May at Ail kaya kailangan din nila nang matutuluyan. Kinausap ni Eva si Eric tungkol sa pakiusap nila, iniisip padin niya ang sinabi nang kanyang mga kaibigan pero sa kabila non ay pumayag padin ito. Matapos nito naghanda na sila para bumalik ng ospital. Binusina ni Eric ang kotse dahil walang nagbubukas nang lugar. Balak niyang bumaba para tingnan ang nangyayari pero nakita niyang binuksan na ito nina Omid at Isabelle. Ididiretso na sana ni Eric ang kotse nang biglang nagpaputok nang baril si Zechariah kaya napababa si Eric. Pagkababa niya ay tinutukan siya ng baril ni Zechariah. Bumaba din sina Rose, Andrew, Zack, Nina at Aldrin at tinutukan din nila nang baril si Zechariah. Nasa loob lamang ng kotse ang mga studyante habang nagpapalitan ng salita sina Eric at Zechariah sa labas. Hindi nila alam ang nangyayari kaya tahimik lang silang nanunuod dito. Matapos ng lahat naisip ng mga studyante na pinaalis sina Eric, Maybelle, Isabelle at Omid sa ospital. Sumakay na sila sa kotse at naghanada na para umalis. Bago umalis, nagtanong si Omid kung saan na sila ngayon pupunta, sinabi ni Eric na sa puregold sila gagawa nang safehaven pumayag naman ang lahat. Habang nasa biyahe, kinwento ni Maybelle sa iba ang problema sa ospital kaya naliwanagan nadin ang mga studyante. Pagdating sa puregold, kanya kanya na silang pwesto kung saan nila gusto. Ang mga studyante ay sa chips section pumwesto. Nagusap usap sila sa mga experiences nila bago sila napunta kung nasaan sila ngayon. Sa chips section, tinanong na ng lahat kung ano ang nangyari kay Roy kung bakit siya nagkasugat nang marami. Naikwento niya ang tungkol sa school bus noon at sa pagkakakonekta niya kina James noon sa eskwelahan. Kinwento din niya kung paano sila narescue nang mga military, pinasakay sila sa isang helicopter at minadali sila nito dahil dumami ang zombies at nakagat din si Jen kaya hindi na nila natawagan sila James kaya sinulatan nalang ni Arvin ng sulat si Maria at pinaiwan nila ito sa bus. Habang nasa biyahe sila Roy sa helicopter, hindi pa sila nakakalayo nang napansin nilang nagpagewang gewang ang helicopter at nadiskubre nilang zombie na ang pilot nito kaya nagcrash ang helicopter. Nagising nalang siya na kasama na niya sina Ronn, Ail, May at Jinnah at Rose sa bahay nila Jinnah. Tinanong ni Denie kung nasaan na sina Arvin at Gabby. Sinabi ni Roy na wala na daw si Arvin nang nakita nila ang crash site pero si Gabby nakita nilang namatay na. Naawa ang lahat kay Gabby. Matapos nito, natulog na ang lahat sa pagod. "Chapter 26: Roy" Naglakad lamang sina Rose at Ronn papunta sa pagsabog na narinig nila, nagbabakasakaling may mga survivors na napahamak, nang lumapit sila, una nilang nakita ay mga sundalo, naisip ni Rose na baka ito ay sina Andrew pero naputol ito nang nakita ni Ronn sina Roy at Gabby, ngunit si Gabby ay patay na. Agad agad nilang kinuha si Roy at dinala pabalik sa lugar nila Jinnah. Pagbalik sa bahay, agad agad nilang ginamot si Roy hanggang sa maging maayos ang lagay nito. Muli nanamang nabanggit ni Jinnah ang tungkol sa napagusapan nila kagabi. Napagusapan nila ang tungkol sa mga kaibigan ni Rose na papuntang baguio, nagtaka si Jinnah at napaisip na baka papunta ring baguio sina Roy. Upang sila ay makatiyak ay hinantay nilang magkamalay ito. Maya maya ay lumabas muna si Rose upang magpahangin. Habang walang malay si Roy, nakapagusap sila Jinnah at Ronn at sinabing nakita ni Ronn si Gabby sa crash site at ito ay patay na, naagulat si Jinnah. Matapos nito, pumunta si Jinnah kina Ail at May upang ibalita ang tungkol kay Gabby habang si Ronn ay pumunta sa labas kung nasaan si Rose. Sa flashback ni Roy, nakasakay na sila ng helicopter at inalala ni Arvin si Maria at nakonsensya na iniwan nila ito sa unibersidad, sinabi ni Gabby na babalikan naman daw ito ng mga sundalo at sana ay nakuha rin ni Maria ang sulat ni Arvin. Hindi pa sila nakakalayo ng bulacan nang napagalamang infected and pilot nila na nagsanhi ng pag crash nito. Nagising si Roy na inikagulat nina May at Ail, tinawag nila ang iba nilang kasama, Habang naguusap ang mga magkaklase, lumabas muna si Rose dahil may nasasagap siyang signal mula sa radyo na nakuha niya. Tinanong agad ni Roy kung nasaan sina Gabby at Arvin at sinabi ni Ronn na si Gabby lang ang nakita niya sa crash site, sinubukang bumalik ni Roy pero pinigilan na ito ng grupo. Naputol ang usapan nang pumasok si Rose at sinabing nakasagap siya ng signal mula sa radyo. Napagalamang kaklase ito nina Jinnah na sina James, Jean, Joy, Eli, Aria , Shane, Tricia, Kyla, Anton at Justin. Walang anupan ay iniwan na nila ang lugar at dumiretso na papuntang Cathedral. "Chapter 27: I Care" Narinig ng mga bata ang usapan nila tungkol sa pagbabricade nang lugar at nagdesisyon din sila na tumulong. Nahati ang grupo sa lima. Ang pangalawang grupo na kinabibilangan nina Maybelle, Omid, Emman, Roy, Eva at Denie ay ang bahala sa pagbabaricade ng entrance ng lugar.. Nagsimula narin ang pangalawang grupo sa kanilang pagbabaricade ng entrance ng grocery store. Habang gumagawa nagusap sina Maybelle at Omid tungkol kay Zechariah at Brian habang sina Denie naman ay inalala ang kundisyon ni Roy. Matapos ang kalahating oras, natapos na ang kanilang mga gawain at nagsimula nang kumain ang lahat at pinagunahan ni Angelo ang dasal. "Chapter 28: A Normal Day .. ?" Matapos kumain ay dumiretso sina Emman, Eva, Denie, Roy sa bible study kasama sina Rei at Angelo. Matapos nito ay dumiretso ang magkakaibigan sa chips sections ng lugar upang magusap usap. Napagkwentuhan nila ang outbreak, naalala nila si James dahil gusto niyang magkazombie apocalypse. Narealize nang lahat na hindi pala biro ang outbreak. Matapos nito napagisipan nila na kumuha ng ice cream, nag taka ang lahat dahil hindi pa nawawalan ng kuryente, sinabi ni Eva na baka may ibang survivors na nag ooperate ng lugar. "Chapter 29: Brian" Nagtanong ang mga bata kay Maybelle kung bakit nila pinapasok si Brian sa lugar nila, pinaliwanag naman ito ng mabuti ni Maybelle kaya napapayag din niya ang mga bata na patuluyin si ito sa kanilang lugar. "Chapter 30: Will you marry me .. ?" Sina Roy, Rain, May, Ail , Jinnah, Emman, Denie, at Eva naman ay nagka-ayaan na magtaguan, sumali ang lahat at ang naging taya ay si Denie. Nagsimula na silang magtago bago pa magbilang ni Denie. Maya maya ay pumasok si Omid at sinabihan ang lahat nang nasa loob na sinusugod sila ni Zechariah. Dahil dito ay literal na nagtago ang mga bata habang ang matatanda ay lumabas at lumaban sa mga sumusugod sa kanila. Sa labas ay sinabihan ni Zechariah ang mga kasama niya na patayin lahat ng mga bata na nagtatago sa loob ng grocery store. Si Eva at Roy ay magkasamang nagtatago sa isang parte ng lugar. "Chapter 31: Farewell" Pagkalabas nila ng staff room, nagsimula nang sumigaw ang magkakasamang sina Rose, Andrew, Rain at Emman para marinig nang mga nagtatago nilang mga kaibigan. Unang lumabas ay sina Eva at Roy. Matapos nito ay dumiretso na sila sa storage room upang puntahan sina Maybelle. Napagdesisyunan din nila na aalis sila ng lugar gamit ang van. Nang magsama sama ang lahat, Napagalamang wala sina Eric, Raylan, Ronn, at Denie. Habang si Rose ay binaggit sina Zack at Nina habang si Eva ay binanggit sina Rei at Angelo. Hindi alam nang karamihan na namatay na sina Zack, Nina, Rei at Angelo kaya sinabi na nila ito sa kanila. Natahimik lamang ang lahat. Maya maya ay nagcacrack na ang pintuan, sinubukang tawagan ni Maybelle si Eric sa pamamagitan nang isang walkie talkie ngunit walang sumasagot. Dahil dito napilitan silang umalis at sumakay na papunta sa Van. Habang tumatakbo ang lahat, nadapa si Ail na nagsanhi ng pagkakagat nito sa mga zombies. Matapos nito, sumakay na sila ng van at sinubukan nila muling tawagan si Eric. Hindi parin ito sumasagot hanggang sa sumagot na si Eric. Sa paguusap nina Maybelle at Eric, napagalamang na trap si Eric sa engine room at imposible na itong makatakas pa kaya pinasindihan na ni Eric kay Andrew ang van at sinabing dumeretso na sila sa Baguio. Matapos nito ay umalis na ang natira sa ikalawang grupo. Volume II "Chapter 2: Alaala" Inalala naman nina James, Jean, at Joy ang away na naganap sa pagitan nina James at Roy noon, napatanong si Jean na papaano kapag nagkita sila ngayon ngunit sinagot ito ni James nang pabiro. Killed Victims *Possibly few amounts of zombies''''